Pawn
by superkandybratz
Summary: "You love him don't you?" Kazumi has been loyal to Rolan for six years, but will avenging him turn into her own revenge. Meanwhile Alviss is reminded of his past and the people he had to leave behind...who are dead because of him. RolanxOC Three-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its Bubba! I just finished MAR and I was literally holding back tears at the end. I had to write this because I can't believe it was over (I am aware of MAR Omega but it looked stupid) so I had to do SOMETHING involving Alviss. I called dibs on him before I even knew who he was. Okay I'm done ranting. Enjoy my newest fanfiction: Pawn**

**Dedications: Happy Birthday Mookie! I know I'm a day late but it's something. **

The hallway was dark, not even light from the windows shone in. she was alone. Her black hair swung over her right shoulder, a mask covering her face as she looked up. She was thinking about—just then, a shining blue light penetrated the darkness.

"Rolan-kun!"

The figure rushed over to help her friend, wedge heels clacking across the stone floor as she did so. Her hair was swept back as she ran towards the limping figure, her long black cloak dragging across the floor as she did so.

"I'm fine Ka-chan." He said smiling as if he weren't even limping.

She held her head down, and then snapped it up.

"Holy ARM, Healing kiss." She said quietly. A tube of pink lipstick glowed. She lifted up her mask to reveal her worried crystal blue eyes and applied the lipstick, then kissed his cheek.

"Ka-chan!" he said slightly embarrassed. She giggled and put her mask back down.

"I'm only a pawn, if holy ARMs are the only way to protect you and prove my loyalty to Phantom then I'll do it." He brushed himself off.

"I believe you Ka-chan. Maybe Phantom will give you his mark, so moments like these will never end."

She blushed, suddenly aware of what she just did. "Ah, R-Rolan-sama please forgive me!" she said bowing her head.

He ruffled her hair. "It's ok Ka-chan. You know I won't hold it against you."

She looked up. "Yes but Rolan—"

"I'm going to go see Phantom now." He walked away without another word.

The girl was pooling with anger, but wasn't showing it.

'Phantom.' She thought. 'The one man I have to compete with for Rolan…I hate him so much…but without him Rolan would be…'

Just then, an orange haired figure came around the corner and bumped into her.

"K-Kazumi-sama! Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's ok Gido, and what's with the –sama. We're both pawns." Kazumi said smiling.

"Yes, but you're more experienced than me even though your skills are below me."

'Way to remind me.' Kazumi thought with a vein popping out of her forehead.

"Oh, now I remember."

"Huh?" Kazumi asked looking at Gido.

"I came here to tell you that the second war games have started."

"…so?"

The war games couldn't be more different from the ones in the past, and Gido hasn't even been here as long as me, so she wouldn't know.

"Well, Phantom has requested the all the pawns stay here and not participate."

"Fine by me."

"But…what about Rolan?"

This caught her attention. "What about him?"

"He and the rest of the Zodiacs are participating."

'So that means…Rolan's injuries…were from there?'

Kazumi smirked. This was just the excuse she needed.

"Well I'll just have to have a talk with our dear Lord Phantom." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Turn left. Go straight. Turn left again. The castle was a labyrinth, but thanks to Rolan, she had memorized each path with ease.

_Flashback_

_I was running, running from something…or someone._

"_Wait!"_

_There were footsteps behind me chasing after me, but I kept running. I didn't want to be there. I wanted to be with __**him**_.

_I was finally out of the castle, but there was nowhere else to go. The floating castle had only one exit and that was with the use of an Andarta. The footsteps were still there._

"_Wait!" the voice shouted yet again._

_There was nowhere else to run. _

_The figure had caught up to me. He was hunched over, hands on his knees panting. My back was towards the vast emptiness in front of the castle as I took a step back._

"_No don't!" he said taking a step closer to me. I took a step back, but soon I was falling backwards._

_I was falling, falling off the edge of Lestarva Castle, but I felt a hand grasp mine. Looking up through, I saw his teary-eyed expression._

'_Sad'_

_His tears fell on my cheek and I was surprised. Why was he crying? He struggled pulling me up, but when I was finally safe; he let it all out and cried as he hugged me for dear life. He was shaking and that added to his uncontrollable sobbing. I was so shocked that I could only sit there froze in shock._

"_W-why are you crying?" I had to force the words out of my mouth._

_He stopped crying and looked me in the eye. He was still shaking._

"_Weren't you scared?" he said shaking me." WEREN'T YOU SCARED!" he shouted this at me._

_I shook my head. "No," I whispered touching his shoulder as if he were a fragile being about to break. _

"_But you were." With those words, he started sniffling again._

"_Why did you save me? What does a chess piece want with me?" he froze at those words._

"_You're my friend." He said smiling. "I don't want my friend to be hurt."_

_I stood up. "You're not my friend! My big brother told me not to be friends with the Chess because they're bad people."_

_He was silent for a moment, but then asked the question that even shocked himself._

"_Am I a bad person?" _

"…_no. Why are you a chess piece then?"_

"_Phantom saved my life three years ago, so I'll do whatever I can to pay him back."_

_It was silent. He stood up and outstretched his hand. I took it and we walked into the castle together, I looked up at him._

"_What's your name?" I ask. "Mine's Kazumi."_

"_My name is Rolan."_

_I looked up at him, and he looked down at me._

"_I guess nii-chan lied."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Not all chess are bad people."_

_He smiled and then faced a bigger problem. "Now which way was my room again?"_

_End Flashback_

She had to walk for hours that day around this damned castle that was right around the corner from the beginning.

"Ka-chan! I'm back!" Rolan said running in the room a hugging her to death.

"Rolan! Hey get off!" Kazumi yelled playfully as the two fell to the ground.

"Aw you're no fun Ka-chan." He said brushing himself off and offering his hand to help her up.

After glaring at him for a moment, she accepted his hand and was pulled up.

"So what did you do today?" he asked lying on the bed.

"Oh nothing much, just found out about the second war games today…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Kazumi burst out.

Outside the room, Loco stood annoyed.

"Here they go again with their stupid lovers' quarrel. Loco is annoyed."

"Aw Loco-chan looks jealous, maybe she wants to argue with someone like that too! It's ok Chaton will argue with you, meow!"

"Please go away before Loco gets angry." Loco said with a vein popping out of her forehead as said cat girl was hugging her.

Before she could get anymore annoyed, she pushed the cat away and started her walk to her room, which unfortunately she had to share with Chaton.

"Calm down Ka-chan as long as you're here there's no way of me dying." He said trying to convince her.

"That's not the point!" she exclaimed flailing her arms around. "Just be careful okay?"

He looked at her and smiled. "Of course, besides no one can beat me." He boasted.

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Ugh you're so full of it! Good night Rolan."

"Aw c'mon Kazumi-chan, don't be so cruel."

"I said goodnight Rolan."

He sighed, defeated. "Good night."

Kazumi woke up to loud snores in her ear, and on further inspection a major death grip around her waist. She sighed for the first time that day as a dim light shone in through closed curtains.

This wasn't the first time Kazumi's woken up in this uncomfortable position. After sharing the same bed for six years, this wasn't anything new, but if anyone were to walk in on them like this (which had already happened quite a few times), it would be hard to explain that they were just friends.

Sighing again, she released herself from Rolan's death grip, which was easier said than done. He was just so strong. She put Loco's voodoo doll in the bed in her place. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Loco herself is another story altogether.

She walked out into the hallway which of course was completely empty. She knew the person that she wanted to see was awake and had been for a while.

Soon enough she was in front of his room: The number one knight: Phantom. Faking bravado, she pushed open the door, pretending that she wasn't even the least intimidated by what she was doing. Sure enough, he was there, with the ironically named pedophile Peta.

She could tell that she amused him, walking into the room as if she feared nothing about, even if that meant her death with the swipe of his bandaged left arm.

She bowed before him.

"Phantom-sama. Peta-sama." Kazumi greeted respectfully, not even caring that she didn't have her mask.

"What is it that you want Kazumi?" Phantom said twirling a wine glass in his hand. It was only 9 o'clock and he was already drunk.

She decided to be blunt and make this visit as short as possible.

"I want to participate in the War Game."

There was a hearty laugh: Phantom's laugh. For a man who was undead, he sure could laugh.

"You?" he laughed yet again. "You wouldn't stand a chance against Team MAR."

"Please I have to avenge for Rolan." she pleaded.

"Why is it that you want to avenge Rolan?"

She had no answer for him, so she just stayed silent.

"You love him don't you?" he asked sympathetically.

"Bastard." Kazumi growled out. "What does that have to do with anything?" she shouted

All was serious now, as Phantom sat there thinking. Kazumi thought she would be rejected.

"Then your target is Alviss. But a mere pawn would never be able to harm him."

'Alviss…that name sounds familiar…'

"Then throw me into your hardest Gate of Training! I don't care what it takes, I'll do it!"

"Hmm, determined." Phantom mused. "Peta, give her the hardest Gate of Training, give her seven days of training and afterwards," he hesitated adding suspense. "Only then will we see what she's capable of."

"Yes Phantom-sama."

Rolan woke up to a pain along his arms. Loco had used her cursed voodoo doll on him.

"Stay out of Loco's things." She said before briskly walking away carrying her cursed voodoo doll out of the room.

Rolan rolled over un-phased at the event that just unraveled in his own room, so instead he started complaining.

"Ka-chan! Loco hurt me!"

Then he realized he was the only one in the room.

"Ka-chan?"

He walked around the castle aimlessly hoping that she had gotten lost somewhere, so he could play hero and rescue her. After searching the entire castle, he finally gave up.

"Aw where is she? Who's gonna heal me now?"

"Heal yourself idiot!"

"Here lies the uncrackable gate, you can't smash it just—"

"Blah blah blah just stand back." Kazumi said as she pulled back her fist to punch the wall.

She got through it in one powerful hit.

"U-unbelievable! No one has ever done that before."

"My only goals for this gate of training are to boost up my strength and magical power. I need to learn how to be strong without using an ARM."

Just then, the once 'helpful' (if you call lazy and annoying helpful) guardian guide transformed into a three-headed Hydra. Kazumi sighed, she just wasn't getting a break, but if this was Peta's hardest Gate of Training, he needed to step up his game.

"Why don't you show me your true power!" the Hydra screeched from one head as it simultaneously roared with the other two. It was a sound that was almost easily ignored.

"Fine, you asked for it." Kazumi said pulling off one of the many rings on her left hand, picking the ring on her middle finger. The one with the Ouroboro on it.

"Guardian ARM, seven deadly sins."

**Well that's the end of chpt 1 of Pawn. I hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow but with my attention span, it's highly unlikely. -.- hehe.**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I have a few disclaimers before I can actually write this. Otherwise, I will get sued **

**I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any homunculus as well as the tattoo they sport.**

**I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) and I don't own Pluto. **

**And lastly and obviously, I do not own MAR: Marchen awakens Romance…or Alviss (cries)**

**Okay I'm over it! Enjoy.**

**[][][][][][][][][][]**

"Nanashi are you sure this necessary?"

"Of course Al-chan! I'm going to teach you the Nanashi style of fighting girls."

Alviss looked visibly depressed. "When am I ever gonna use that?"

Ignoring Alviss completely he prepared himself for Alviss's attack.

"Okay pretend I'm a girl—"

"13 Totem Poles." A totem pole erupted from the ground directly under Nanashi, throwing him four stories into the air.

Luckily, for Nanashi-he saw it coming-, dodged the attack, and then used the remaining twelve totem poles as platforms to get to where Alviss was.

"Good job Alviss, you stopped me before I could even attack." Nanashi said patting his shoulder. "BUT YOU FORGOT THAT I WAS A GIRL! GIRLS ARE VERY FRAGILE! You fail." Then he attacked Alviss with Electric Eye, which was easily dodged.

"Whatever." Alviss said flipping him off and walking away with his hands in his pockets. His mind clearly wasn't on training.

"Al-chan come back! We have to go over the other rules! Rule number 2: Always make fights a draw!"

"13 Totem Poles." He muttered under his breath. The totem poles he had made earlier collapsed on top of Nanashi, temporarily crushing him.

Alviss continued to walk away, stopping briefly to think about where he was going to go, and then continued walking.

^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^

"Phantom-sama."

"Hmm?" Phantom asked with a bored look in his face.

"It's been seven days."

"Then let her out, No use keeping the girl waiting." Phantom said interested in something other than a loss of another Zodiac Knight.

Peta bowed. "Yes Phantom-sama."

Then in a bright flash of white light, the doors to the gate of training were opened revealing the girl they had sent there for training.

Phantom was intrigued at the magical energy emitting from the girl, he had sensed it once before-before Daana defeated him-but the magical level could even compare to himself. He wanted to know what she could do.

The room was waay two dark, although she really couldn't see until her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she knew who was in the room and what she had to do next. Even though she had been in the gat for a year, she still remembered why she was there.

"Kazumi…welcome back."

"Save the greetings for another time just tell me who I have to fight." She announced clearly annoyed.

Phantom then looked amused.

"Fight Peta."

"What?" Peta asked clearly opposed to the idea.

"Fine by me."

"Do as I say Peta, and kill her."

"Yes." Peta said bowing.

"Guardian ARM, seven deadly sins."

The ring on her middle finger changed in a flash of light that formed into seven different guardians.

"What kind of ARM is that? It's pathetic for a guardian I am impressed, you can summon all seven at once."

Her lips curled up into a smile. "My ARM is possessed by the embodiment of the seven sins of man. Lust. Greed. Gluttony. Sloth. Wrath. Pride. Envy. I'll show you just what they can do. Lust, Gluttony."

A woman with long black hair and a long black dress as well as a fat bald headed man charged at Peta. Lust elongated her nails into sharp spears and tried to lop of Peta's head, but her nails went through him like water.

"Nature ARM, Blood body." He said as his body reconstructed itself.

"Blood Syringe." He said throwing the syringes at her body, which stopped Lust in her tracks as the glass orbs were struck into her body. The glass filling up with a thick red liquid.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to kill me." Lust explained in a sultry voice.

"Lust, you hurt my Lust! I'll kill you!" Gluttony growled biting off Peta's left arm as Lust stabbed him with her Ultimate Spear.

"You forgot, I have my blood body you can't—" Blood gushed from his two wounds as he fell back on the ground.

"You don't pay attention do you? I used the weakest guardians of the seven." Kazumi asked releasing her magical power and turning all seven guardians back into a ring. "But you have to admit they are smart. Lust's spears paralyze the use of any magical power and it cuts off the use of pre-existing ARMS, then Gluttony ate your left hand getting rid of any ARMs you could use against me while Lust struck you with the final blow."

Kazumi then threw her ring dagger at Phantom having it land only centimeters away from his face, leaving a thin cut on his face.

"You should have a stronger protector; I could've easily killed you." She said smirking.

"How dare you attack Phantom!" Candice stood in the doorway angry and with Boulder Axe in her hand. She was ready to attack.

"Boulder Fang!" she shouted with spikes erupting from under her opponent's feet.

"Nature ARM, Hellfire." The room became overcome with fire turning the rocks to ash underneath their feet. "Don't under estimate me. I know pain doesn't faze you, well guess what?" she paused waiting for an answer which she obviously wasn't going to get. "Me either."

"…burn."

][][][][][]][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

The blond in the hallway sighed and slumped his shoulders, then jumped up enthusiastically, then became depressed again. Man was he bipolar.

"I wish Ka-chan was here! Alviss really kicked my ass today. How embarrassing."

He slowly walked into the room tired and sore from his previous fight, only to find a girl in his room. Her back was towards him as she rummaged through the shared closet in the room.

"Damn it. What the hell did Rolan do with all my clothes; all that's left is frilly skirts and tank tops. Where the hell are my jeans dammit!"

Rolan recognized that voice. "KA-CHAN!" he glomped her.

"Ah what the—"

A loud crash resounded as Rolan overreacted and attacked his roommate with hugs.

"Rolan what the hell, get off me."

Loco was standing outside the door and sighed.

"Just when things were getting peaceful." She knocked on the door, only seconds before entering.

"Phantom wants to see you." She said walking in on the two arguing.

The two froze and stared at the figure there.

"Alright, I'll go…later." Rolan said squeezing Kazumi tighter as he uttered the words.

"Not you," Loco pointed out. "Her."

She groaned. "What does he want me for now! I swear I just saw him."

"Take this." Phantom tossed her something silver that glinted when she caught it.

She looked at it, it was an earring.

"Congratulations you are now of the Knight Class."

"Wait, but—"

"And with a new class, comes a new title." His look still said that of amusement.

"You will now be known as Kira meaning death. You could've easily killed both Peta and Candice earlier, if you had wanted to, making you worthy enough to become a Zodiac Knight, but you hesitated, making it even easier to kill you. You're such a fool."

"I know who my enemies are, and obviously the chess pieces aren't one of them."

"Careful. You wouldn't want to make Rolan upset by telling him about today's earlier incidents. Am I right?"

Kazumi rolled her eyes. "Alright I'll play your little game for now." She said walking away. "But I'll fight next in the War Games."

"Oh, and about Alviss." Phantom offered. "I hope you two have a happy reunion."

She stopped in her tracks.

'Just how much does he know…?'


	3. Chapter 3

"Alviss!" the annoying blue fairy named Belle said flying around in search of Alviss.

She slumped her shoulders wondering where he could've disappeared.

The last of the War Games were to start soon and who knows what would happen, you could never know if Phantom would lie and throw a surprise attack or…something like that. He's a very unpredictable person.

Pozun stepped forward. "There will be no match today!" he shouted to the crowd who gathered. A figure shrouded in a black cloak stood off to the left. Alone. "Phantom has requested a special fight for his entertainment. A fight between the latest knight and—"

"Alviss come out! You're my opponent!" the figure said.

The figure looked to the crowd before pulling the hood shrouding her face down.

Nanashi's perverted senses went into overdrive.

"I'll fight you beautiful!" he said lunging forward towards her.

She punched him back into the crowd. "Pervert!"

"Ouch that hurts! Don't be so cruel. I love you!"

The girl sighed. "Are all men this stupid?" she muttered mostly to herself.

"Ka-chan!"

…only one person called her that…

There in the crowd of on looking Chess Pieces was the dirty blond Zodiac Knight.

Although she was happy knowing that he was there, she was wondering why. Had he really come for her or…was he here because of Phantom's orders?

"Hey don't just ignore me and look depressed." Rolan said directly staring her in the face-when did he get so close? - And she fell backwards.

"How could you leave without telling me?"

"You're not my mother! I don't have to tell you everything."

"Aww but Ka-chan!"

"Don't but Ka-chan me. Now go away." She said pushing him.

"But—"

"Excuse me." Pozun interrupted.

Both Knights looked at him. "Um it seems that the challenger has arrived." he said nervously.

"Finally." Kira said pushing Rolan off of her.

Alviss walked up onto the platform, hands in his pockets, and annoying fairy sitting on his shoulder.

"What's this about?"

Her heart clenched. Did he really not recognize who she was?

"Well?" he said slightly annoyed with her.

Kira's eyes narrowed, then she glared in Pozun's direction.

He flinched before announcing the beginning of the duel.

"MAR, Alviss versus Chess Pieces, Kira, a Knight."

'Dammit why did Pozun have to be such an idiot, so much for keeping it a secret.'

"Nature ARM Hellfire." She stated walking towards him, fire appearing where her feet had once treaded.

"So you want to forget me fine. I don't care, and I'll make sure you pay for what you did."

Just what the hell was she talking about?

'This is personal.' Kira thought.

He had enough of this game of charades. "13 Totem Rod."

The silver rod appeared in his hand as he charged towards her.

"Weapon ARM Reaper's scythe." She blocked his attack with scythe-basically a stick with a curved blade.

He kept attacking and attacking, but there was just one problem. Alviss was losing his cool ad that was _not_ a good sign.

Nanashi stood from the sidelines frowning and shaking his head.

"What's wrong Nanashi-dono."

"He obviously just shook off whatever thoughts he had. " Alviss-chan has learned nothing; he's being mean to such a cute girl!"

And we have lost Nanashi once again…

"Guardian ARM Á Baoa Qu!" He finally pulled out his ace.

Kira looked at the guardian ARM before her.

"Aww fuck…"

"Go Kira-chan!" Nanashi cheered from the sidelines.

"Ka-chan Good luck!"

"Al-chan stay focused even though she's such a pretty girl. Remember what I taught you!"

'Oh God, somebody kill me.'

The guardians jaw opened revealing a violet eye and trapping his opponent in a glass ball.

Now he did it. She was angry…very angry and only one person knew what she was like when angry.

Kira groaned, or more so growled in frustration. She knew Alviss had an ace up his sleeve but didn't know when it was coming. what she did know is that he wasn't strong enough to keep up this act. After all the fight had just started and Kira always knew how to fight back.

"Burst!"

In a cloud of smoke, the glass ball exploded from the inside out. A body fell from its once previous high perch, only to be caught in somebody's arms. Blinking to get the dust out of her eyes her vision unblurred as she opened her eyes.

The smoke and haze cleared only to reveal eight figures opposite of Alviss.

One of them, a man, was holding his opponent.

"What the heck is this?"

The man put Kira down. "I always have a backup." She smiled. Throwed off her now singed and ripped black cloak…which wasn't exactly best idea considering the wolf whistles and shy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Too late now… She was wearing her red tube top and black jeans…why couldn't Rolan stay out of her closet to have some more conservative clothes?

"Like my ARM?"

"That's an ARM?" not only Alviss but all the people watching at Reningrave Castle as well as watching the sun from their homes, praying that Alviss would win.

"I'm Greed the avaricious and my Ultimate shield." The one to the far left stated stepping up to introduce himself. He had black hair and small red eyes as well as a beige vest with fur on the collar; that matched with a pair of black leather pants.

"Lust the Lascivious and my Ultimate Spear." She introduced herself. Her long black hair, pale skin, her dress a dark contrast against her pale skin. Her red lips curled up into a smirk.

"And this is Gluttony; the Voracious and his powerful jaws. I'm sorry about his appearance; I'm trying to get him to diet." Lust continued point to the chubby man next to her.

"I'm Pride, the Arrogant and I can control shadows." A child with short black hair and blood red eyes said.

"So you're the pipsqueak she talks so much about! Just like, I figured...nothing to look at. I'm Envy the Jealous." He had green hair and beaty yellow eyes.

"Wrath the Furious." An old man, but not too old with an eye patch over his left eye, as well as a sharp sword in its sheath on his hip.

"I…Sloth…what…a…pain…" A strongly built monster man thing stated.

"You know what they say seven things are better than one." She said laughing slightly.

"What a horrible taste in ARMs." Dorothy commented.

"I HEARD THAT YOU COTTON CANDY HAIRED BITCH!"

Alviss was panting, not good, he had just summoned his ace, hoping to defeat her, and she only summoned a backup, which means the worst was yet to come. He was out of it both mentally and physically, and Kira didn't even look phased.

"Have fun, but don't kill him. He's mine."

"Well that's no fun master." Envy commented.

"You'll get over it."

And once again, Alviss was fighting off (more like defending himself) against Kira's ARM…people…thing.

Kira was getting bored so she decided to give her biggest fan a little help.

"Hey Alviss, if you destroy the weakest link you'll defeat all of them there. You see they work as a team without even the weakest link the strongest falls; even I could figure it out just by their little speeches."

'Big hint.' Alviss thought. 'But could he trust her?" It couldn't hurt.

"13 Totem poles." Alviss said as 13 poles rose from the ground crushing all seven ARM together.

Alviss, still panting finally started to relax, he knew he hadn't won but this was at least a start.

"Looks like you're gonna have to try harder." Greed said as his body covered itself with a gray metallic coating. They rest pulled themselves together literally, limbs attaching to their bodies with a flash of blue light.

Alviss had two options. There were only two weak ones. Obviously, it was the kid and the giant…thing.

Suddenly all seven people disappeared in a yellow light returning to their jewelry form.

Alviss was shocked, too shock to even talk yet alone have the energy to.

"I guess it's time you saw my ace. Darkness ARM Sweet Dreams."

And suddenly the world was black, fading into nothingness, only him and Kira, but then suddenly he was back home, with his family in Dote's-the village where he grew up-, but …something was off.

**Hope you liked it, I was gonna finish but it would've been too long, so I'll just write another chapter and finish it then kay? Sorry about the wait!**


	4. Chapter 4

_What the hell is this? This can't be real…can it?_

Alviss was in Dote's, the small village he'd grown up in, but…this place…this place was destroyed, he knew it, he'd seen it. He lost his family because of it. That ARM…this must be what it does, but he'd never heard of this ARM before. He had to get out of here, quick before—

"Al-chan!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around slowly, that voice…there was no way. She was dead. He knew that.

She giggled.

"Kazmi-chan."

There was no way, no way in hell…his little sister was alive.

The proof was there, right before his eyes and he denied its very existence. The poor village was as it was when he was last there, small wooden huts, a meadow of flowers, a small river. Alviss saw an image of his younger self and sister. He had forgotten how she looked; brown hair, blue eyes, and an endless smile. They were playing in a field of flowers; sunflowers to exact. They were Kazumi's favorite. He made her a crown by weaving the stems of the flowers together. That's when he told her, he was going to join the Cross Guard.

"But Alviss!" she protested.

"c'mon Kazumi-chan, don't you like MAR heaven?"

"Yes, but—"

"So do I. That's why I have to go."

"But what if you get hurt?" she was pouting now.

He smiled. "Don't worry, I wont."

Kazumi frowned, trying to decide whether or not it was going to be okay. Their parents had both died of disease a while ago and the two were on their own and only relied on each other. If Alviss was going to be in the wargames, who was she to stop him?

She pulled a few flowers from the ground and offered them to him. "Just come back soon okay?" she smiled.

His younger self nodded as he watched him run away from he off into the woods. What he did see this time around were the tears in her eyes as she left. Then she ran after him, dropping the crown of flowers on her head. She chased him into the forest before losing him quickly and becoming lost. She ran through some nearby bushes only to run into someone. She fell backwards, expecting to see her big brother but was instead staring in the face of a Chess Piece, Phantom to be exact. Fear stricken she turned tail and ran. Phantom just followed behind smiling. She led them to Dote's, in which was destroyed in arson and attacks and bloodlust. One boy took an interest in Kazumi. While running, he saved her from burning alive at the hands of Halloween. She left with him and disappeared. The image fading from Alviss' mind as he woke up in reality, hearing Bell's cries to wake up.

Struggling to his feet, he stood panting watching as 'Kira' was rising to her feet as well with a struggle.

"Kazumi, why are you doing this?" he asked.

"You know why. You left me alone, I was all by myself. I say you had this coming. I've always hated you for leaving me."

"How was I supposed to know? You told me it was okay!"

"I was eight Alviss, what did you want me to do."

The two were arguing, revealing that the two of them were brother and sister and yet there was some unknown conflict that made things too complicated to even try and comprehend their situation.

Kazumi pulled out her simplest arm—Ring dagger—too weak to defend himself, she'd kill him easy. She charged at him, ignoring her injuries and enjoying the heat of the battle only to have t interrupted not even a yard away from her target. Phantom had decided to show himself.


End file.
